In the related art, an airtight rotary compressor is disclosed which includes an electric motor element and a rotary compression element that is connected to the electric motor element via a drive shaft in an airtight container and further includes a lubricating mechanism that lubricates a sliding unit of the rotary compression element with lubricant oil accumulated on the bottom of the airtight container. The rotary compression element has two bearings that support the drive shaft and a cylinder provided between the bearings. The drive shaft has an eccentric portion that causes a roller fit inside the cylinder to perform an orbital motion and a through hole that has at least a portion which allows the lubricant oil to pass through an outer side thereof and a refrigerant gas leaked to an inner circumferential side of the roller to pass through an inner side thereof. Pressure inside the airtight container is equal to or lower than a discharge pressure and a plurality of horizontal holes are provided toward an outer circumferential surface of the drive shaft from the through hole. Each of the horizontal holes functions as either a lubricating passage or a gas passage and the plurality of horizontal holes toward the outer circumferential surface of the drive shaft from the through hole are shifted from each other by 90° and are provided on a side of the drive shaft on which compressive stress acts (for example, see PTL 1).